Superstar
Superstar is a song on Make It Pop. It was featured in Mr. Chang and The Curse of Reality. The song was performed by Megan Lee as Sun Hi, Louriza Tronco as Jodi, and Erika Tham as Corki Chang. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa Lyrics Sun Hi I put my hands up in the air S-U-N Hi Wake up in satin sheets, to the noise of big city streets Oh my we so on fire, we gonna take it higher Dress up checking my style, wassup when we're looking so fly No need to look no further we got them platinum chains and leather All All the kids wanna roll with you, yeah, yeah, They really wanna be like you, yeah And they wanna get the diamond rings And the limousines and be rolling in green It's time to fly, so go reach for the sky I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar Sun Hi Everyday's like a dream, who knows just what it will bring We gon' live it up, up the party never gonna stop, stop, no (XO-IQ!) Coming up with my clique, we so classy and so chic, Go flash that dollar sign, we don’t have to wait in line All All the kids wanna roll with you, yeah, yeah, They really wanna be like you, yeah And they wanna get the diamond rings And the limousines and be rolling in green Play lucky seven if you want a slice of heaven I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar Get on stage Get on stage Get get get on stage X-O-I-Q (I-Q) X-O-I-Q You can hear me on the radio Playing cool on a tv show Follow me in the media-ah Tag my name in a sassy picture You can hear me on the radio Playing cool on a tv show Follow me in the media-ah Tag my name in a sassy picture I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Make everybody stop and stare Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar I put my hands up in the air Write my name across the sky I'm a superstar Trivia *This song was one of the many songs that are in Sun Hi's Imagination. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 1 Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ